


Pulse

by havisham



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Comment Fic, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a voice that only Steve can hear, Bucky says, "Or you could pull me tight —" his warm breath buzzes in Steve's ear. "No. Tighter, and check my pulse."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulse

Steve's heart impossibly _stutters_ as he pulls an unconscious Bucky from the wreckage of what once was their Jeep. He listens for the sound of breathing, of heartbeats, of any signs of life. Anything at all. There's nothing, nothing — and then —  Bucky stirs and then sits up, painfully, Steven can pratically hear his bones creaking.

He mutters, "What'd I miss?"

  
Steve can't reply, not now, and not without embarrassing himself in front of the men.

(Embarrassing himself in front of Bucky, now, that's a lost cause. And, well, Captain America, he's not supposed to know _anything_ about lost causes, is he?)

Bucky cocks his head, giving Steve a sly once-over.

(He really _shouldn't_ , he shouldn't do _anything_ , not without a doctor looking him over first —  but he's _Bucky_ and an _idiot_ , so... )

He watches Steve's face as it contorts, and he manages a short bark of laughter before it disintegrates into a fit of coughs.

But still, Bucky's well enough to complain — that's a good sign — "You're holding on too tight, big guy. I won't break, you know."

And Steve agrees, but he doesn't believe it. _Not on your life._

He doesn't let go, either.

 _  
_

In a voice that only Steve can hear, Bucky says, "Or you could pull me tight —" his warm breath buzzes in Steve's ear. "No. Tighter, and check my pulse."

"You're concussed." 

"I'm just saying." 


End file.
